


Blunderbuss

by ImagineBeatles



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 14:29:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15536286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineBeatles/pseuds/ImagineBeatles
Summary: John and Paul are having an affair that’s turning into real love, and everybody knows and obviously see it as immoral.





	Blunderbuss

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr in 2014

It was cold, grey and dark when John left the house. It had been snowing all morning and a great deal of the afternoon, but yet the roads weren’t that thickly covered in snow. Around four ‘o clock the sun had started to shine, warming up the roads and the cars driving over them, made it nearly impossible for the snow not to melt away. But some was still lying there, making it somewhat slippery.

            John wrapped his scarf tightly around his neck and pulled his coat collar up, to shelter himself from the icy wind that was blowing around his ears. He put on his gloves and tucked his hands as far in the pockets of his coat as possible. It was really cold now, with the sun hanging low. It would only be a matter of time before it would go under completely. John was glad. Today would be the first time he’d kiss the man he loved outside. Out in the open and completely out of both their comfort zone. It would show that John really did care about him and though, he might not be able to actually say it out loud and into the boy’s face, he did love him. Yes, him. Because that what the problem really was. He fancied a male. Darkness was his best-friend at times like these.

 

            From time to time it would still nag at him and eat him up from the inside out. A bloke. He fell in love with a bloke. It was far from ideal. John sighed and started walking, carefully, not wanting to slip. It was best not to think about it too much.

            John didn’t quite remember how it happened. His friend Ivan had told him there was a lad who could play rather good and that he had to meet him after the fete, only one and a half years ago. The boy had been young and somewhat chubby, but was tough and cocky and rather a nice guy still. Not as much as a dick as himself. But he had been able to hold himself up against him. He had talked back and played a few songs without a single mistake. It had impressed him, sure. But how it had gone from feeling impressed to feeling in love… It was a mystery. But a nice one that he didn’t even want to find out about. Life was better with mysteries. Else it would be dull and uneventful. Mysteries created the opportunities to imagine and pretend. Life was so much better when you could make it up yourself.

            John walked quickly to the park where he was supposed to meet Paul. Paul would be there already, when he arrived. Sitting there, arm around his _girlfriend’s_ shoulder. Well, girlfriend… Paul didn’t really like her, of course. John knew that. Or at least told himself that. He wanted to believe it, but wasn’t sure if he did. He bit the inside of his mouth as he felt that strange stinging feeling in his chest. Weird things happened to him, when it came to dear Paul.

            John walked quietly, fancy looking houses with Christmas decorations on one side, the park on the other. It was quiet out and all John could hear were a few cars further down. It wasn’t long before he reached the entrance to the park. He pushed the gate open and quickly slipped in, not closing the gate again because he couldn’t be bothered. The park looked beautiful with all the snow. Every normally green lawn was now covered with the stuff and the branches of the trees hung low due to the weight of snow resting upon it. John felt the urge to tap against one and make the snow fall down, but resisted as he heard a familiar, girly giggle. He turned around and not far from him was Paul sitting on a bench, wrapped up in a nice, long, woollen coat, leather gloves, black scarf around his slender neck and a girl’s arms around his waist. His own arm laid draped across the bird’s shoulder. Paul and his girl, whose name John had forgotten, had obviously been sitting there for quite some time. Paul’s nose and chubby cheeks were red and in his hair laid glistering snow. Paul had a smile on his face and John sighed at the spot because of how beautiful Paul looked. Paul had obviously heard because his head snapped suddenly from facing his bird to him. John heard skipped a beat as their eyes locked and Paul flashed him a smile. His eyes glister with something that John couldn’t recognize as anything else than relieve and plain happiness.

            ‘Oh! Hi, John.’ The girl next to Paul spoke with a smile as she turned to see what her boyfriend was looking at. John smiled at her and walked over to them, trying not to stare at Paul too much. They needed to be careful. Even Paul’s girl was a thread, even though Paul didn’t want to admit it.

‘Ready, Paul? The guys are waiting for us. Can’t keep them waiting for too long.’ John said with a wink. Paul chuckled and shook his head as he removed his arm from his girlfriend, who shot him a slight annoyed look. John understood. He knew what Paul’s arm wrapped around you felt like.

‘No, indeed we can’t.’ Paul agreed. John bit his lip and waited patiently as Paul turned to his girl and pressed his lips sweetly against hers for a goodbye kiss. Yet, another of those weird feelings in his chest came back and he turned his eyes away.

‘I’ll be seeing you tomorrow, alright?’ John heard Paul speak softly to her. John couldn’t see but knew she was nodding and by the sounds Paul was making she had kissed him again. John turned back again as he heard the sound that indicated that the kiss had ended.

            Ann watched as her boyfriend walked off into the dark, cold night with his best friend. Ann didn’t understand what he wanted with _that_ boy. John Winston Lennon was the wrong type of guy. Or so her friends and brother had told her. He was dangerous, skipped classes, smoked, nicked, chased girls and rumours went around. Certain rumours. Rumours that could lead to a lot more trouble than chasing skirts and nicking records and food. But, Paul had assured her those weren’t true.

            Ann had to giggle as she saw Paul slip and nearly fall backwards to land on his bum. Luckily John had noticed and had quickly grabbed his arm to keep him on his feet. Paul started laughing and after a playful scolding, the tough teddy boy joined him.

‘Come here, you git.’ Ann heard John laugh as he wrapped and arm around Paul’s waist and pulled him against his side and moved Paul’s arm with the other to wrap it across his shoulder to hold onto it. Paul, still giggling, grabbed John’s coat tightly and allowed himself to be let by his older friend.

‘Can’t have my princess falling on his lovely face, now, can we?’ John added with a chuckle and Ann’s face went slightly sour as she noticed John’s hand on Paul’s hip was just a little too low for her liking. She faked a laugh and Paul blew her a kiss before he vanished through the gate. Ann sighed deeply and let herself fall back down on the bench. She didn’t care if she got wet.

            It didn’t take Paul long to pull away from John. They had barely turned around the corner or Paul slipped out of John’s embrace and started to walk a little quicker, his hands in his pockets. John sped up his pace and walked besides Paul.

‘Anything wrong?’ John asked, as that was mostly the case when Paul acted a little distant. Paul shook his head and looked down at his shoes as he continued to walk.

‘No, just… can’t let people find out, can we?’ He asked rhetorically. John nodded and swallowed the lump that was forming in his throat.

‘Right.’ He answered dryly. He watched his boyfriend from the corner of his eye. Paul didn’t seem very nervous and didn’t show there was anything wrong. No clear reason why Paul was scared of getting caught. But then again, Paul had always been a little freaked about getting caught. The man just couldn’t relax when other people were around. Paul was lucky to be such a good actor. John realised how much Paul actually worried for a sixteen year old.

            ‘You think I’m overreacting.’ Paul noted. It wasn’t a question.

‘No. No, of course not.’ John replied anyway, moving closer to the man and giving him a smile. Paul smiled back, his white teeth glistering at the reflection of the snow. They didn’t say anything more on their way to the club. Occasionally John would reach out for Paul, brushing his fingers against the man’s hand. And every time Paul would flush slightly and look at him shyly. And every time it made John’s insides melt.

            It was busy at the club. Pretty, well-dressed girls were waiting for their dates, others were chatting with their said dates and again others were gossiping with their friends. John noticed a few of them giving them both the eyes, practically begging him to give them a pull. His eyes travelled back to the beautiful man who was walking a few feet in front of him. Paul didn’t even notice the girls. He was happily smiling as he manoeuvred between everyone, making it hard for John to follow him and see what was happening around him. It was like a cat and mouse game. Paul being the mouse and he the cat. He smiled and quickly followed the boy as he turned to him and smiled. His eyes were shining and his cheeks were flushed from the cold. His hair was messy and John noticed Paul hadn’t put anything in his hair, meaning it would be soft and it would smell of the boy’s shampoo. He smiled to himself at that thought. He couldn’t wait to get back home tonight.

            Suddenly Paul pulled at his jacket, dragging him with him to the door to the club. John followed him and didn’t object as Paul leaned back against him when he needed to duck in order to get into the club. The door was small and most people would bend forward to get in. Not Paul. They had silently agreed to let Paul lean back against John when they would enter instead forward. When Paul’s soft hair brushed  against his face and his back against his chest, John could hardly resist pulling him completely against him and burying his face in the boy’s neck. Paul was a tease. But John loved every second of it.

            ‘John! Paul! Over here!’ John suddenly heard someone who sounded just like Pete shout at them. He turned is head in the direction of the voice, towards a small table near the bar, and saw his friends sitting there, waving at them. He nudged Paul’s side and pointed at the table.

‘There over there.’ He said. Paul looked past his finger and nodded with a smile.

‘Let’s go then.’ He answered before walking past him, but not without letting his finger slide over John’s thigh. John felt his crotch tinkle and quickly followed him like a loyal dog.

            The two sat down next to each other and Paul immediately turned away to talk with Pete. Eric offers to get them both a beer, since he’s heading to the bar anyway and John gives him the money for both him and Paul. He couldn’t help but smile as he felt Paul squeeze his knee as a thank you for paying. John laid his hand briefly on top of Paul’s as a you’re welcome. He noticed a faint blush forming on the lad’s cheeks.

‘So, what took you so long then?’ Colin asked when Eric was gone. John shrugged and nodded at Paul.

‘Paul here wouldn’t leave his girlfriend.’ John answered half-heartedly, the same strange feeling forming again in his tummy as he thought it. He ignored it. Colin laughed and Paul poked his side. John stuck his tongue out to him.

‘Well, I’d rather be with her, maybe having a change of getting into her knickers then sit with you lot here. But John just wouldn’t leave without me.’ Paul teased. If it wasn’t for the hand reassuringly holding onto his, John would have been hurt by that.

‘Horny git.’ John shot back.

            John loved hanging out with his friends and Paul like this. Mostly because it was as close to a proper date as it could get. Sure, they did stuff together, just the two of them, but apart from going to see a movie, this was all they could do if they wanted to touch each other. And a movie was more expensive, with the tickets and the drinks and the food. They did it, but not often. John had his hand on Paul’s thigh as he talked with Colin and Eric about music and birds. Paul, however wasn’t that touchy. He mostly kept his hands to himself as he talked with Pete about God knows what. John didn't  mind that much. As long as he could touch Paul it was good enough. But it would be nice of Paul could just loosen up a little.

            ‘So, John. Got yourself a girlfriend now?’ Colin asked as he took a drag of his ciggy and passed it to Eric. They would mostly share if it was possible. John doubted if it actually saved them money. He shook his head with a grin.

‘No, not sure if you could call her a girlfriend. Doesn’t mean I don’t get any, though.’ He said suggestively. He felt Paul tense up under his hand. He gave him a reassuring squeeze.

‘Oh, and whose the lucky lady?’ Colin asked as he licked his lip. John winked at him.

‘Like I’d tell you that.’ He said. Eric groaned.

‘Oh, come on John. At least tell us what she’s like.’ He pressed on. John pretended to zip his lips shut and shook his head.

‘I bet he hasn’t gotten laid in months.’ Colin joked. John gasped and gave Colin a rather hard tap at the back of his head.

‘I spend more time in bed getting off, then that Pete tries to finally get some sound out of the washboard of his.’ John teased.

‘Eh!’ Pete exclaimed having heard what they had been saying.

‘Yeah, with your own bloody fist.’ Eric said with a grin. John just shook his head.

‘Believe what you want to believe, luv. But the truth is; it’s not my first, doing the work.’ He said. He saw Paul blush next to him.

            After that John kind of stayed out of big conversations and instead checked some birds out with Colin and Pete as Eric and Paul danced with a couple of birds. Paul obviously had the good-looking once clinging to him, while Eric had to do with her friend who wore too much make-up. It didn’t even look good anymore. John felt that weird feeling within him again as he watched Paul dance, laugh and chat with the bird.

‘Paul seems to have fun.’ Pete said as he saw at whom John was looking.

‘The bird, too.’ John said bitterly. He took a sip from his beer. He really wanted to go now. Paul was supposed to be here with him. Not dancing with some girl. Oh, what he would do to just dance with Paul one time. John continued to stare at the pair, not even noticing the questionable look he was getting from Pete.

‘Eh, what’s up with you?’ Colin asked him. John shrugged and sighed.

‘Just tired. Busy week, you know.’ He said. Colin snickered.

‘Too much sex?’ He asked. John chuckled at that.

‘Something like that, yes.’ He answered.

‘Paul seems tired too.’ Pete pointed out. And he did. Paul turned to look at John with pleading eyes, begging him to take him away and go home. John’s breath stock and he turned to Pete, who was looking at him as if he was trying to figure something out.

‘I guess so. Only logical, his dad had been working late all week, leaving Paul to do most of the work around the house.’ John said as an excuse. He had made it up. Not a very good one, but the best he could manage. He could see it in Pete’s eyes. He was onto something. And that something was them. Shit…

‘How do you know?’ He asked, a little daring with an icy stare.

‘He told me.’ John snapped back with a just as icy a stare. Colin looked from the one to the other and back again. He saw there was something not quite right. He just didn’t know what.

‘I’ll think I’ll go home.’ John said as he stood up and got his jacket. Paul had obviously seen him because he came rushing to them. John gave him a warning look and Paul seemed to understand.

‘Shit, I’m tired.’ He said, as if he hadn’t just wanted to ask John if they were leaving.

‘Yeah, me too.’ John said as he put on his coat.

‘You’re leaving?’ Paul asked innocently. John nodded, finding it remarkable how Paul could stay so calm.

‘I’m going with you. We could take the same bus.’ Paul said as he drank the last of his beer and put on his coat as well. John could feel Pete’s piercing eyes on them.

            ‘What was that about?’ Paul asked as they sat at the back of the bus, their legs pressing against each other.

‘Pete is onto us.’ John whispered softly. Paul’s eyes grew big.

‘Shit. How do you know?’ he asked.

‘He made it pretty clear. Thrust me.’ John answered.

‘We must be more careful. If anyone find out…’ Paul started, but John interrupted him with a quick kiss on the lips. Paul froze and it took a few seconds before he realised what was happening. He quickly pulled away. John smirked at him.

‘Not funny.’ Paul said sternly, ‘What if someone saw.’ John smiled as he saw Paul blush and softly giggle as he touched his lips with his fingers, as if he couldn’t quite believe what just happened.

‘I checked, you idiot. I’m not stupid. This is practically a blind spot, if no one else is in the bus, you’re fine. The driver can’t see you.’ John explained. Paul sighed and let his head rest on John’s shoulder.

‘We must be more careful, though. Around Pete, I mean. If he finds out…’

‘I know.’ John  answered and he placed another kiss on top of Paul’s head.

            They had to walk the last bit to John’s house. Paul walked closely to John and had his scarf wrapped nearly all around his head, leaving only a bit open by his eyes, looking like a complete nutter, if you asked John, but also extremely adorable. When they reached John’s house, John walked further. Paul looked up at him.

‘John. That was your house, you know.’ He said. John nodded.

‘I know. But… I err… I want to show your something.’ he said. Paul could see he was nervous so he just nodded and let John lead them wherever they were going.

            It wasn’t long before they got there. John placed a hand on Paul’s hip and pulled him against his side as he moved them in a back alley.

‘John? Is this save at all?’ Paul asked, now being a little scared. John kisses his temple.

‘Trust me.’ He whispered. Paul nodded. John took them a little further until he reached something that looked like an abandoned house that was rotting away. It was nailed shut with wooden board. John let go of him and began pulling one aside.

‘John, I’m not sure if I like this.’ He said, his voice trembling.

‘You will. I promise.’ John said as he revealed a hole in the wall.

‘But I’m cold.’ Paul moaned.

‘Stop whining and get in here. Just trust me. You’ll love it.’ John said with a sweet and tender smile. Paul looked around once more before he took John’s hand in his. John pulled him closer and helped him through the hole. Once inside Paul gasped.

            The whole room was beautifully decorated. Well, not really decorated, but it was beautiful. Paul guessed it had been some kind of place that people had used to shelter in during the war. The room was small, but it was warm. John walked around it and picked up a box of matches and began to light some candles which were all over the place. Paul’s eyes grew wide and he looked around with awe. There was a scruffy sofa in one corner with a little table made of rotten wood. In the middle of the room lay a big matrass with some scruffy blankets and next to it a package of condoms and a bottle of  lube. Paul blushed as he realised what John intended with this. John wasn’t really subtle, but Paul had to admit that he was romantic. It looked beautiful. In another corner stood an old piano. Paul walked over it and pressed one key in. It was so perfectly out of tune. Paul thought it was just like in a movie.

‘You like it?’ John asked. Paul turned back around and saw John sitting on the matrass. He nodded and walked over to him.

‘Yeah, I do.’ He said.

‘Told you so.’ John winked at him and beckoned him to sit down next to him. Paul did as he was asked and gave John a kiss on the cheek once he sat.

‘Thank you.’ He said sweetly. John smiled at him and leaned in, brushing his lips against Paul, but not fully kissing him, leaving Paul wanting more. Much more.

‘You’re so beautiful in this light, you know.’ John said with a sigh. Paul blushed and giggled at that and laid his forehead on John’s shoulder.

‘You are.’ John said as he let his fingers run over Paul’s cheek, before cupping it and lifting his face into his direction and pressing his lips.

            Paul let John lead the kiss. John held onto his cheek and moved his other hand to hold his hip. Paul felt his heart speed up and his cock twitch at the thought of what was going to happen. He moaned as he felt John’s tongue run across his lower lip and opened his mouth for him, inviting him in. He heard John groan as he slowly dipped his tongue in, tasting Paul and softly fighting for dominance. Paul fought back for a while before letting himself fall onto his back on the mattress and pulling John down on top of him. He loved feeling John’s heavy body on top of his, pushing him down and taking care of him while taking from him what he wanted. Paul felt save in John’s arms and didn’t object as John’s fingers moved to the buttons of his coat and started to undo it. He was hot anyway. Paul let his legs fall apart as John tried to lay down between them. John broke the kiss and looked deep into Paul’s hazel eyes.

‘Paul…’ he asked, his voice already breathy and thick with arousal.

‘Yes?’ Paul asked him.

‘I… I want you. So bad.’ He said. Paul smiled broadly and reached up, tangling his fingers into John’s hair and pulling him down, forcing his lips back onto his as he wrapped his legs around John’s waist.

‘Then have me.’ He muttered against John’s lips and rolled his hips up against John’s teasingly. Paul groaned into his mouth wantonly and cocked his head to deepen the kiss, sucking on Paul’s tongue and exploring Paul’s hot mouth with his own.

            Soon John broke the kiss. His head was swimming and his whole body shook with excitement. He sat up a little and slide Paul’s coat off him completely before undoing the man’s shirt quickly and pulling that off as well. Paul shuddered as he felt a cold rush of air caress his bare chest. John quickly kissed him and laid him back down, before grabbing the blanket and laying it down on top of them, keeping them warm. Paul thrusted his hips up again and John groaned and kissed Paul again, making Paul smile against his lips. John smiled as well and let go off Paul and moved his hands to undo his own shirt. Paul stopped him as soon as he noticed. He broke the kiss.

‘Let me do that.’ He spoke hoarsely and started to undo John’s shirt for him as he leaned up and started to suck on John’s jaw. John moaned and let Paul do as he wanted. Soon his shirt laid next to them along with Paul’s. He gasped as he pressed their naked chests together.

‘Shit Paul… You’re so sexy like this.’ John uttered as he let his fingers run through his lover’s hair. The hair was even softer than he imagined it to be.

‘Hmm… Less talking… more… whatever.’ Paul said as he wrapped his hand around John’s waist and grabbed the man’s ass. John chuckled at that.

‘You’re so needy at times.’ He said.

            But yet he gave Paul one last kiss before moving his way down. He kissed Paul’s chest and nibbled his at his skin, leaving tiny little bite marks as he positioned Paul’s legs over his shoulders and kissed his way all the way down until he reached the waistband of Paul’s dark drainpipe jeans. He hooked a finger behind it and gave a tug, letting Paul know what he was going to do. As if it had been an order, Paul lifted his hips from the bed and up to John’s face, giving him the needed space to take off his jeans. John kissed his hipbone as he undid the zipper of Paul’s jeans and slowly took the off, which was rather difficult due to how tight they were. John gently pushed Paul back down as his jeans were passed his bum and then lifted his legs as he sat up and took the off, one leg at the time. He could see Paul smiling to himself as he moved one hand down to cup himself through his white briefs and gave  himself a squeeze. John felt his throat get dry at the sight of Paul touching himself and with one last tug, the jeans were off and lying on the ground. He decided to let Paul touch himself a little longer and began to take off his own jeans, not looking away from Paul’s fingers gripping his erection.

‘Shit, Paul… fucking tease, you are.’ John said, his voice hoarse. Paul chuckled and began to move his hips with the movements of his hands he bit his lip. John gave a helpless grown at the sight.

‘So fucking gorgeous.’ He muttered, more to himself then Paul, and quickly took off his jeans completely, not caring if they got ripped in the process. Then he laid his hands on both of Paul’s knees and pushed them apart again. Paul huffed and let John do what he wanted. John slid his hand up over Paul’s already slightly trembling thighs and moved to lie between them. Paul hooked his legs in the small of John’s back. John licked his lips and looked up at the beautiful man who was pleasuring himself for him and caught his eyes. Paul blushed, but kept on working on his dick, knowing full well what that did to John. John saw it in his eyes. Tease… John thought.

            John placed his hands over Paul’s and moved them away and lowered the man’s briefs, exposing his rock hard cock. John’s mouth began to water at the sight as he took it in his hands and moved his hand up and down a few times, giving an occasional squeeze and rubbing the precum over the head. Paul groaned and twisted under him, wanting more. John smiled to himself and gave Paul still raised thigh a kiss before leaning in and wrapping his tongue around the head of Paul’s erection. Paul gave a helpless cry and let his fingers move into John’s hair, pulling at it harshly. John, feeling encouraged, licked up and down Paul’s cock a few times before engulfing Paul’s dick with his mouth completely, letting him slide into his mouth as far as he could take him without gagging. Paul groaned, his thighs twitched  and the grip on John’s hair tightened even more. John tried not to grin, but he couldn’t help it. It made it kind of awkward as he began to bob up and down on Paul’s erection, letting his tongue swirl around the head and his teeth nibble lightly at the rim. Soon he had Paul crying out and begging for more. John released Paul and moved up, cupping Paul’s cheek in his hand before kissing him. Paul tensed under him as he felt John’s erection press against his inner thigh. He gasped and John pushed his tongue back into Paul’s mouth with a hungry groan.

            John continued to kiss Paul as Paul moved one his hands out of John’s hair and reach next to him. Soon he pulled away.

‘What?’ John asked, thinking something was wrong. Paul blushed again and showed John a wrapped condom and the bottle of lube, which he held in his hand. John smiled down at Paul and kissed him again as he took it from him.

‘Just… go slow.’ Paul warned John as John pulled away and moved back down again. Paul took a deep breath as John raised his legs over his shoulders and caressed them as he opened the bottle of lube.

‘Don’t worry.’ He said reassuringly. Paul nodded and bit his lip as he tried not the think about how he must look. All exposed…

            John took his time to take in the sight before him. Paul was so stunningly beautiful. His pale skin, nearly shining in the candlelight, his hard cock laying and twitching between his legs, his bum firm and round and between the cheeks, he could see Paul’s twitching, puckered pink hole, begging him to fuck him. John took a deep breath and coated his fingers with the lube before leaning over Paul and placing his fingers at Paul’s entrance.

‘Ready?’ he asked. Paul took a deep breath before nodding. John slowly began to push into Paul, gasping as he felt Paul’s tightness wrap around his finger, his cock twitched painfully at the feeling. Paul took deep breaths as he tried to relax. John tried to sooth him by caressing his thigh as he pressed a little harder.

‘Shit… John…’John heard Paul breathe out between gasps. John held still a little, letting Paul get used to the feeling. When he felt Paul relax around his finger he pushed a little further. This time it went easier. Paul shook a little under him as he began to pull out a little before pressing back in. John looked down and moaned as he saw his finger slide into Paul’s hot ass.

‘Fuck… Macca… You have no idea how good this looks.’ He moaned. Paul chuckled a little and with that John’s fingers slid completely in. Paul groaned at the feeling.

‘Okay…’ He muttered softly after a few seconds. John slowly began to move his finger inside of Paul, pulling out and pushing back in, curling his finger within him and stretching him, before sliding another finger inside of his lover. Paul moaned at the feeling, half of please and half of pain. John worked his fingers a little deeper, speeding up and curling them, trying to find that spot within Paul that made him cry out. And suddenly, he did.

‘Shit! Yeah… oh god… yess… that’s it.’ Paul moaned loudly as he trashed on the bed. John nodded and pressed down at the same spot, making Paul moan again. He smiled to himself and added another finger. Soon Paul began to push back onto his fingers, asking silently for more.

‘John…’ He breathed heavily. John looked up at him.

‘You ready?’ He asked. Paul nodded quickly and John pulled out. Quickly he unwrapped the condom and slid it onto his own cock before squirting some more lube onto his own dick and spreading it around. Paul laid still beneath him, catching his breath as he waited. John moved and hovered over Paul. He grabbed Paul’s legs and wrapped them around his waist taking Paul’s hand in his and kissing it sweetly as he positioned himself at Paul’s hole and slowly started pushing in. They both groaned in union as John slowly slid into Paul. John looked down at Paul, holding his gaze as he continued to kiss his hand and push further inside of him. Paul groaned and tried to breathe normally as he slowly relaxed under John’s attention.

‘Shit… Macca… so tight…’ John muttered before leaning in and placing a kiss on Paul’s lips and holding still, letting Paul get used to the feeling of being entered. John broke away and looked down at his lover a sweet smile on his face. Paul looked terribly uncomfortable. John felt his heart get caught in his throat. Paul needed to relax or it would only hurt more. John wanted to kiss him again and tell him he loved him and how perfect he was. He was scared to do so, though. It wasn’t that he didn’t love Paul. He did. Deeply so. He had just never told him. What if Paul wouldn’t say it back. Would be awkward. Suddenly Paul said something to him.

‘John…’ He moaned. He sounded in pain.

‘Are you okay?’ John asked him sweetly. Paul shook his head. John took a deep breath and caressed his cheek before kissing his temple.

‘Come on, Macca. You can do it. It’s just like my fingers.’ John told him soothingly. Paul nodded and wrapped his arms around his lover and held onto him tightly.

‘Just breath in slowly. Just relax. It’s alright. I’m right here.’ John muttered. Paul nodded again and John felt him relax a little.

‘That’s it. Just… look at me, Paul.’ John asked him as he pulled away. Paul swallowed deeply and looked up into John’s brown eyes. John kissed his nose sweetly.

‘You’re doing just fine. I… Paul, I… I…’ John’s throat tightened.

‘Y-yes?’ Paul asked him, taking another deep breath. A tear ran down his cheek.

‘I love you.’ John managed to croak out, ‘I… I love you…’ Paul didn’t answered. He just stared up at him. His breathing slowed down and Paul felt him relax around him. But he didn’t answer. Then the corners of his mouth curled up in a smile and he reached up, kissing John deeply and pulling him against him. Paul muttered something against John’s lips that made John say it again. And again… and again… Paul pushed his hips up, letting John’s cock slide all the way inside of him, both man groaned deeply at the feeling and gazed deeply into each other’s eyes, before John leaned back in and kissed him again before he slowly began to move within him, making Paul moan under him, this time from pleasure.

            The boys moved together in one steady rhythm, slowly and lovingly. Paul had one hand at the back of John’s neck, pressing the man’s lips against his own neck, and the other on the man’s naked ass, pressing him deeper within him, as John sucked his neck, leaving a mark there of which he was sure people would see. Paul didn’t object.

‘John…’ Paul moaned suddenly. John pulled away and looked down at Paul as he continued fucking into him deeply, brushing against the man’s prostate with every move of his hips.

‘I’m close…’ Paul continued. John leaned in and gave him a little kiss, before speeding up, moving harder and faster inside of Paul, being close himself as well. It felt amazing. Paul’s insides twitched around him as Paul groaned into his mouth.

‘Come for me, luv…’ John asked him breathlessly, wanting Paul to come before him. Paul nodded franticly and started to move his hips with John, meeting his hard and violent thrust.  He gasped as he felt John’s fingers wrapping themselves around his cock and starting to pull at it, helping him over the edge. Paul’s legs tightened around John’s waist and his insides twitched as Paul came with a cry, soothing his cum between their sweaty bodies and over John’s hand. The feeling of Paul’s ass constricting around him, was enough for John to come as well. He pressed his lips against Paul’s in a deep kiss to muffle his cries as he came within Paul. Paul twitched in his arms at the feeling.

            John collapsed on top of Paul completely and lay there a little while, spend and completely exhausted. Paul wrapped his arms around him and wiggled a little, finding John’s cock in his bum a little uncomfortable. John let himself slide out of Paul as he caught on to what Paul wanted and rolled off him. He reached behind him and pulled the covered up to keep Paul warm and he rolled the used condom off him and tied a knot and threw it aside. Paul giggled at that. John rolled onto his side to face Paul and smiled.

‘What?’ he asked. Paul nodded at the used condom in the corner.

‘You are just gonna leave  it there?’ He asked. John shrugged and nodded.

‘Pretty much. Why? Problem?’ He asked. Paul shook his head and curled up against John.

‘None at all.’ He said. John buried his nose in Paul’s hair and sniffed.

‘Good.’ He said, ‘Want me to bring you home?’ Paul nodded and looked up.

‘Yeah, but not yet. Want to stay here for a bit.’ He said. John nodded and kissed him again. Paul buried his face in John’s chest and closed his eyes as he listened to John’s calm heartbeat.

‘I love you…’ he whispered softly. John smiled broadly.

‘I love you, too.’ He answered.

‘People can just go fuck themselves if they want to break us up.’ Paul said determinedly, making John laugh.

‘I’m serious.’ Paul said, feeling a little hurt.

‘I know.’ John said.

‘And I don’t want to be with Ann, rather than you, you know. You’re much better. You don’t have to be jealous.’ Paul told him.

‘I’m not jealous.’ John said.

‘Yes, you are. I can see it, you know. It’s fine. I think I like it.’

‘I’m so happy I have you.’ John muttered to Paul. Paul didn’t have anything to say to that, so instead he just looked up and kissed John’s jaw. 

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was graciously imported from tumblr by [CJD](https://chut-je-dors.tumblr.com/) who is a good friend and overall pretty amazing. Suck it, Puck


End file.
